<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crossover drabbles by Kingbob2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607460">Crossover drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingbob2/pseuds/Kingbob2'>Kingbob2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 seconds of angst, Apple of Eden, Desmond Miles Lives, Desmond Miles Needs a Hug, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Good Karma Delsin Rowe, Ignores Prototype 2, Implied/Referenced Sex, Isu bullshit, Isu!Desmond, Kinda, M/M, Many commas, Mindless Fluff, More “chapters” to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, P.O.E.!Desmond, Pieces of Eden, This will be were I post my drabbles, hope no ones out of character, if you took a shot every time I used a comma you'd be dead by the end, no blood yet, semi-sentient pieces, sorta - Freeform, we do not Stan bad karma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingbob2/pseuds/Kingbob2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve got a bunch of crossover ideas (mostly infamous protocreed) that probably won’t be put into an actual fics, so I’m gonna just put all of them here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer (Prototype)/Desmond Miles/Delsin Rowe, Desmond Miles/Alex Mercer, Desmond Miles/Delsin Rowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red,blue, and gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you hurry UP.” Alex growled impatiently at Delsin, Leaning on the counter and trying to ignore the phantom touch on his skin,glaring at the conduit who was currently talking to the grocery store worker.</p>
<p>“Why?” Delsin retorted cheekily. “‘Can’t be seen without your signature edgelord jacket,Mr.grumpy?</p>
<p>Alex watched as Delsin struggled to pick up all seven Grocery bags in his two hands, feeling particularly smug as he watched a strand of dark hair slip to dangle In the conduit’s face and heard him huff irritability before attempting to blow it away. Snickering quietly when Delsin turned to glare at him in annoyance.</p>
<p>“You know,” Delsin grumbled at him. “If you actually Helped me like you came to do instead of sulk behind me the entire time we would be heading home by now.”</p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes but moved to take three of the bags from Delsin anyway. “I am not sulking,nor am I being grumpy, Delsin.” He grumped, grumpily. “And may I remind you about who was just whining about there misplaced Beanie not a few minutes ago.” He said, matter of factly Gesturing at the conduits beanieless head as he shifted the bags to brush the strand of hair out of his face.</p>
<p>“I have no idea who you are referring too.” Said Delsin, mock-innocently as they started to leave the store. “And you are the king of grumpy.”</p>
<p>Delsin grinned triumphantly as Alex grumbled but did not protest further. He frowned as the wind blew his hair into his face as they walked outside, shaking it out of his eyes before pausing despite Alex’s protests and looking thoughtful.</p>
<p>“It’s weird though,” he mused aloud as Alex waited impatiently beside him. “I thought your jacket was literally attached to you, you know, since it’s made of the same shit you are.”</p>
<p>“Biomass.” The virus corrected trying to urge the conduit into moving again,annoyed, then, noticing Delsin’s expectant look and knowing they would not continue without an explanation ,continued. “And yes, normally it is attached to me. However I do occasionally “shed” my jacket when I have obtained a bit to much biomass To remain stealthy.”</p>
<p>“None of this explains how you managed to lose it.”<br/>
Said Delsin, still Standing stubbornly in the same place even as Alex moved ahead of him a ways.</p>
<p>Alex growled slightly, internally wondering if he should just grab the man and carry him back to both their mutually shared apartment and, more importantly, boyfriend.</p>
<p>Reluctantly coming to the (correct) conclusion that the conduit would probably smoke dash away if he tried, “I didn’t lose it.” He turned and started walking away, smirking when he heard footsteps and the rustling of bags getting closer behind him. “I know exactly where it is.”</p>
<p>“And where is that?” Delsin demanded, jogging to catch up to the fast moving virus. “And would you SLOW DOWN!”</p>
<p>“You speed up” He replied onerously, “And I don’t have because Desmond does.”</p>
<p>“Desmond?” Delsin repeated, looking slightly<br/>
confused.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Alex nodded, eyes going distant as he once again felt the phantom sensation of touch come from his discarded jacket before he snapped his attention back to Delsin and continued. “He has your beanie as well.”</p>
<p>He watched as Delsin’s face brightened  from its annoyed scowl into a large, happy grin and silently marveled at the lack of jealousy in his chest at the sight, remembering a time when it burned deep and rage inducing when the conduit would get close to his (though he had yet yet to make a move back then) Assassin. He felt nothing but contentment about the subject now, though it had taken Many a conversation with BOTH of his (his!) now boyfriends. Weirdly,as good as Desmond was at calming him down, it was a conversation with DELSIN that helped him see him as more than an interloper trying to take Desmond away from him, and helped to led the two of them to coax Desmond into a relationship with the two of them, pointing out that Desmond was much to kind to simply choose one if he thought it would hurt the other.</p>
<p>Alex snapped out of his remembrance at both another phantom touch from Desmond and the sound of Delsin’s chuckle.</p>
<p>“That little thief,” Delsin was chuckling when Alex focused on him again. “He must look adorable in it.”</p>
<p>It was Alex’s turn to smile, turning to hide his face from Delsin as the memory of Desmond’s shocked and blushing face came to him. “Yeah,” he said, knowing he sounded disgustingly fond to the trained ear, but not finding it in him to truly care. “He was.”</p>
<p>Ignoring the knowing smile Delsin shot him, he sped up as he faintly felt Desmond moved against his jacket again. Smirking when he saw Delsin stumble and curse as he tried to keep up.</p>
<p>“Seriously, why are you in such a rush!?” Delsin complained loudly as he caught his balance.</p>
<p>“I just told you,” He said, irritably trying to tear his attention from his jacket. “Desmond has my jacket.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t explain anything,’lex.” Delsin said, sounding annoyed and slightly frustrated “it’s not like-“</p>
<p>“Delsin.” Alex interrupted, stopping to turn and grab the conduit’s shoulders to better look the taller man in the eye.”Desmond,” he said slowly and carefully. “Is wearing my jacket and your beanie. ONLY-“ He said firmly, holding up one finger when Delsin opened his mouth to interrupt. “My jacket and your beanie.” He said stepping back.</p>
<p>Alex smirked as he saw the exact moment it sunk in, nearly chuckling at the gobsmacked expression on the others face.</p>
<p>He nearly laughed as he saw him break into a run, pausing to drain the light from A overhanging sign before turning back to him.</p>
<p>“Well, what are you waiting for slowpoke,” Delsin called back to him, eyes practically sparkling.” Race you there!”</p>
<p>Alex’s grin turned slightly self assured at the challenge, watching as the tall man took off in a blur of neon to race up a building.</p>
<p>“Now whose impatient.” He couldn’t resist taunting even as he shifted to follow, chuckling when the conduit Paused on the edge of the roof to flip him the bird, before darting off in a neon blur.</p>
<p>Alex jumped straight up and landed on the edge of the roof with a heavy thud, Delsin’s shout of “ last one there washes the sheets!” Meeting his ears as he raced past a neon after image.</p>
<p>“Save some of that energy for Des!” He called out, spotting him three rooftops ahead, the sound of laughter echoing back to him even as he raced forward, both heading to the apartment.</p>
<p>New mission: beat the conduit to the apartment.</p>
<p>Alex smiled. He loved a challenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red, blue and gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apparently one of the names of this ship is roasted almonds, which is cute but hard to search for on tumblr.</p><p>Anyways here is some mindless fluff with a teeny amount of angst I finished writing last night instead of sleeping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey boyfriend."Desmond's lips on his woke him up from his peaceful dozing, teasing voice just as sweet as his kisses. Delsin grinned slowly as he blinked sleepily awake, peering into Desmond's warm, brown eyes. Shifting his legs, which were hidden underneath piles of blankets and black tendrils, he kissed back chastely. Bright sunlight filtered through the blinds as he broke the kiss with a yawn and a muffled "mornin' babe" as he allowed Desmond to turn in his arms (with some effort) to steal a kiss from Alex on his side of the bed, Desmond squished firmly between them.</p><p>"Hey, other boyfriend." He heard Desmond tease gently as he pulled back from Alex's face. Delsin could barely hold back an amused snort at the fond, almost sappy, look on the man's face. Despite having no doubt not slept for more than an hour, Alex still looked as awake and handsome as ever as he pulled back his tendrils from where they were scattered around the bed.</p><p>Almost all the tendrils, he realized as he felt something move on his wrist, looking down to spot a relatively small black line clinging stubbornly to him. Blinking and looking up he just barely spotted a similar one curled around Desmond's gloved arm, clinging almost protectively to the fabric.</p><p>Struck by a sudden mischievous thought, he looked over at Alex, and catching his eyes, he lifted his wrist to his mouth.</p><p>"Morning other babe." He said, planting an obnoxious kiss on the tendril, delighting in the annoyed look the other sent him even as his mouth tugged upwards minutely.</p><p>"Shut up." Alex replied, obviously faking his annoyance.</p><p>"What, I can't show my boyfriends that I love them." Delsin teased, enjoying the way Alex sputtered at the term.</p><p>"I-you-" Alex stuttered, (he actually stuttered! Delsin silently congratulated himself.)cutting himself off as Desmond giggled, trapped between the two of them.</p><p>"You could at least come up with a better term." Huffed Alex "Boyfriend and babe are neither original nor interesting!"</p><p>"Besides, I'm not technically even a "boy" really, or human." Alex murmured so quietly, Delsin wasn't sure he had meant for them to hear. He wasn't even sure if Alex even ment to say it out loud, he suddenly looked lost in thought.</p><p>Alex had spoken repeatedly about his worries of being more than or less than human, his nature keeping him separate, his identity issues.</p><p>"Most days" he had said when questioned further  "I'm ok with it, but others..." he had trailed off then, not speaking any further, and he and Desmond had not asked anymore questions.</p><p>Those blackwatch assholes obviously hadn't helped the issue any, what with their repeated referrals to him as an "it". You could only be referred to as a monster so many times before it started to wear on you, Delsin supposed.</p><p>Judging by the glance he and Desmond traded as the other moved to snuggle closer to Alex, he was likely having similar thoughts.</p><p>He hummed softly, absently brushing his fingers up and down the tendril still stubbornly wrapped around his wrist, before a sudden idea came to him.</p><p>"What do we call you than?" He questioned, tilting his head mock curiously, tone gently teasing even as Desmond shot him a confused look. Delsin ignored it, He knew what he was doing.</p><p>"What?" Alex snapped, expression turning weary as he eyed Delsin, caught off guard.</p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>"Wait!" He cried out triumphantly before Alex could question him further. "I know!"</p><p>He snapped his fingers and pointed them at Alex. "Hentai monster." He said, startling a laugh out of Desmond.</p><p>"...No." Alex said flatly, leveling him with that special look he reserved for him and Desmond when he was done with their shit, even as he let Desmond lace their fingers together, and the Tendril on Delsin's wrist twitched but didn't withdraw.</p><p>"The kraken." He teased further, pressing a kiss to the slick black line.</p><p>"No." Alex sighed,exasperated, as Desmond snuggled closer.</p><p>"Angry spaghetti." Said Delsin, grinning as he reached across Desmond  to cup Alex's cheek.</p><p>"Absolutely Not." Ground out Alex, leaning into the touch despite his annoyance.</p><p>"A Very Handsome spaghetti." Desmond joined in playfully, catching on to his attempt at cheering Alex up, his laughter sweet and teasing as he tilted his head to press kisses to  Alex's lower jaw."Cleverly disguised pasta."</p><p>"Not you to." Sighed Alex, sinking into the affection with a reluctance that seemed more put-upon than anything else.</p><p>"An Im-Pasta!" Delsin exclaimed proudly, grinning widely at their duel shocked looks.</p><p>It was Desmond's turn to sigh, the sound lovestruck rather than irritated. "I love you sooo much." He sighed adoringly as Alex groaned and, covering his face with his hands, he rolled to turn away from them both, his weight causing the bed to tilt further to his side, rolling them into each other.</p><p>"Fucking- that was awful." Alex groaned into his palms, "NO."</p><p>Desmond grinned, gesturing at Alex with the arm he'd managed to avoid getting squished when they had rolled. "As much as I love the pun Del, he's to sweet to be a pasta."</p><p>"Your right,Des." He said mischievously, planting a kiss on the Assassins temple. </p><p>"He's more like..." Delsin paused dramatically, trying to sneak a peek at the virus's face.</p><p>"Licorice!" He crowed victoriously,relishing Alex's groan.</p><p>"Twizzlers!" Desmond agreed, eyes practically glowing with happiness.</p><p>"I am Prometheus and you two are my eagles." Alex grumbled, dropping his hand as he finally rolled to face them, bed creaking loudly in protest.</p><p>Delsin felt like his face was gonna crack he was smiling so hard when he took in Alex's small slowly growing smile with a sense of accomplishment.</p><p>After all, very few people got to see it, and Delsin was glad to be one of them.</p><p>"Still fits you better than Fucking "Zeus!" Desmond huffed, crossing his arms as best as he could in his squashed-but-less-squashed-than-before position. His expression turning grumpy </p><p>Delsin groaned loudly. "Not this again, Des!"</p><p>This conversation had come up more than a few times, and no matter how many times it was explained, he STILL couldn't understand Desmond's near personal vendetta against the name.</p><p>He also didn't get how Alex understood half of that isu stuff Desmond had said.</p><p>Than again Alex liked knowing things, so it wasn't to surprising he'd been so interested, but Delsin had never been good at history or science.</p><p>And there had been ALOT of science and history involved in the explanation.</p><p>"It just doesn't make ANY sense!" Desmond crying out snapped him out of his thoughts and Delsin narrowly dodged a arm to the face as he flung them out in exasperation.</p><p>"Honestly Des," he said fondly, sharing a warm glance with Alex. "Sometimes I think you're more offended by that name than Alex is."</p><p>"He is." Confirmed Alex, gently shaking his head.</p><p>"Oh, shush." Desmond grumbled as he accepted kisses from them both.</p><p>"It's not my fault blackwatch is bad at naming things!" He continued, before mumbling some about a d-code.</p><p>Whatever that is.</p><p>"Yeah." Delsin said, ignoring his pouting boyfriend. "They Are pretty dumb, even compared to the Dupes."</p><p>"Mother-Fuckin' concrete bumblebees." Desmond griped, looking adorablely grumpy.</p><p>Shaking his head fondly, and sharing another glance with Alex, he grinned and nuzzled his nose into Desmond's hair.</p><p>Leave it to Desmond to get annoyed on the behalf of both of them.</p><p>'Course Alex had gotten annoyed on his behalf too.</p><p>Although maybe annoyed wasn't the right word.</p><p>Slightly murdery, Alex had gotten slightly murdery on their behalf.</p><p>Hunting down Templars and drug dealers, scaring off paparazzi who got to close, killing former D.U.P. Agents who sought revenge for their boss...</p><p>The list went on and on really.</p><p>Sometimes Alex acted less like a boyfriend and more like a guard dog,</p><p>Or a-</p><p>"Bodyguard." He blurted out suddenly, interrupting his boyfriends slowly forming half-argument.</p><p>At their wide eyed looks, he clarified . "That should be what we call you! Since your apparently not too fond of boyfriend or babe." He teased, smiling as shock turned into consideration.</p><p>"Bodyguard.." Desmond tested thoughtfully, before looking at Alex and grinning.</p><p>"It suits you." He said softly.</p><p>"Your already always trying to protect us, even when we don't need it." Delsin said pointedly, remembering the time Alex had broken a reporters camera."might as well make it your official title."</p><p>The Asshole reporter had apparently gotten too close them for Alex's liking,(although Desmond immediately hiding behind the two of them the second he saw the camera probably hadn't helped any.) and had nearly ended up going the way of his camera when he had threatened to sue for the damages. Guy was lucky he had only received a death glare instead of actual death. </p><p>Alex was, of course, a smug asshole when confronted about it later.</p><p>"Overprotective, jealous bastard." He thought warmly as Alex finally responded.</p><p>"Hmm." Alex looked thoughtful. "Bodyguard, huh?" He smirked at both of them.</p><p>"I like it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not that good at writing thoughts or conversations yet (still writing on my phone/iPad atm) but I like to pretend I did an ok job on this!</p><p>This chapters name was inspired by eagle vision! (although Alex shows up as blue) one color for each of them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kindred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No ships in this chapter, just Desmond.<br/>Mild angst and existential crisis, no blood<br/>Does this count as hurt no comfort?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gave Desmond a crisis for your entertainment.lol</p>
<p>Let me know how this chapter turned out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desmond doesn't how he feels about the pieces of Eden sometimes.</p>
<p>On the one hand, they are incredibly dangerous and powerful,addictive and corrupting tools of destruction and death in the wrong hands. (And sometimes even the right ones). However, on the other hand-</p>
<p>He doesn't feel reverence or understanding like Connor did, nor does he feels Ezio's fear and horror. He doesn't have the desire and obsession to use them for their knowledge that Altair had felt, lifetimes ago. He doesn't WANT them. At all.</p>
<p>His ancestors had felt near euphoric just holding the damn things, let alone using them. The power flowing through them in an Addictive high that knew no equal, the desire to KEEP using the power near crippling. But Desmond just... Doesn't feel that.</p>
<p>Oh, he feels the POWER alright. The way it amplified every emotion and thought, holding one, using one, makes him feel like he could climb a mountain with one hand tied behind his back. And blindfolded. But the buzz of power is just that, a Buzz. No addictive high, no pain or pleasure, just pure power.</p>
<p>What he DOES feel is almost worse.</p>
<p>He feels like they CALL to him, almost. A nonverbal voice on the edge of consciousness that he can almost hear, and he feels like... like he could find them, ALL of them, were they dwell,if he only focused and like he could bring them into the light. Like he could activate them with a GLANCE instead of a touch.</p>
<p>Like the pieces are almost...Happy....to see him.</p>
<p>(But of course that's a ridiculous thought)</p>
<p>Sometimes Desmond swears he can hear them... S I N G I N G...in the back of his mind. The Energy crackling in harmony under his skin and in his blood and bones. A choir for only one audience member.</p>
<p>Worse than that is how fucking CONTENT he feels when he hears it, a part of him settled in a way he never noticed when he wasn't holding a piece. How UNADDICTED he feels, like he could leave for thousands of years and be fine, but still be greeted by the same overjoyed whispers when he returned.</p>
<p>(He doesn't want to think about how the chorus feels almost like home in a way no place ever has, how the Apples seem eager to see him in a way they hadn't with his Ancestors or even the isu.)</p>
<p>Desmond knows the pieces like to Use as much as they like to be Used. He knows that they are dangerous in ways even their creators didn't foresee (never mind how he knows.). They could kill anyone with ease but...</p>
<p>So could he, now.</p>
<p>Same tools, different purposes.</p>
<p>"Same creators." He thinks he hears the Apple, cradled in his hands, hum in words-that-aren't-words, content in his hands as he flees the Templar base he stole it from, running on silent feet.</p>
<p>"Same energy, different vessel." The-part-of-him-that-isn't-but-is replies, mellow and musical, feeling not thought, as he travels back to headquarters, Shaun angry bitching through the earpiece a welcome distraction from the there-not-there thoughts. </p>
<p>(Later, In the dead of night, as he wakes to avoid another nightmare that doesn't belong to him, he realizes why the Apple-song sounds so familiar, it sounds like the soundtrack in the animus. However, when he asks Rebecca about the music, he is met with confusion. "What music?" She asks, and Desmond, silently terrified, just tells her to forget about it.)</p>
<p>"Kin" they call him.</p>
<p>Desmond REALLY wants to argue that but-he can't.</p>
<p>The Apples may twist, corrupt and leave things out but they don't lie. They don't know how.</p>
<p>(Neither does he.)</p>
<p>Always showing the desired truth, slanted, but never a lie. The truth that was desired, not quite the truth that was, but not the truth that WASN'T.</p>
<p>(He hates that statement makes sense to him.)</p>
<p>He's probably just...imagining things, or losing his mind. Lord, let it just be that.</p>
<p>Desmond looks at the golden sphere in his hand with a calm he doesn't feel. Handing it over, mutely, as content to let it go as he was to grab it.</p>
<p>The lack of want should be reassuring, instead it scared him.</p>
<p>Men greater and stronger than him had bent and broken under the light of the Apple. Any human attempting to use the Pieces of Eden was doomed to be driven mad and corrupted slowly under its weight if they didn't rid themselves of it, even his ancestors. So why didn't he?</p>
<p>(He knew the answer, felt it in his corrupted, twisted, ISU D.N.A. Hidden Under his scars and skin, he had always known.)</p>
<p>Hybrid. Human but-not, never was. never would be. Not quite Isu either, though that was a small comfort. Designed.</p>
<p>"Same creator, different purpose." The Power in him whispered.</p>
<p>"Kin" he whispered back, out loud, alone in the dark of his room. Feeling resigned as he closed his eyes to tha answering hum.</p>
<p>He always had the worse luck with family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a head canon/au that the apples have a form of sentience, and Desmond is a little more isu than he would like, and the asscreed soundtrack was all his thoughts.</p>
<p>Comment if you feel like it,let me know what u think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>